


花茶新工艺

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “你知道，有些时候……”Root说，“我总觉得他不太喜欢我。”Shaw可以确定不喜欢Root的人不止Bear一个。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	花茶新工艺

**Author's Note:**

> 16年北京卷作文

“你知道，有些时候……”Root说，“我总觉得他不太喜欢我。”

Shaw可以确定不喜欢Root的人不止Bear一个。

“下来！”她压低声音威胁那个已经爬到了货架最上层的女人，“你他妈在干嘛？！”她凶狠的语气让正低头嗅来嗅去Bear疑惑地抬起了头，黑豆般眼神似乎有些委屈。

Root弄出的不愉快瞬间被Shaw抛到了九霄云外，她蹲下来揉着Bear的头，狗狗顺从地绕着她的手绕着圈，温热的舌头带过Shaw的掌心，弄得有些痒。她笑着用另一只手捋着Bear身侧的毛，“Good boy.”

但一个不大不小的纸箱接着便从上面摔了下来，惊得Shaw立刻转身拔枪，Bear也几乎在同时配合着她的动作摆出了攻击姿势。不过一人一狗的视线范围内都并没有任何异常，配合着黯淡的光线，货架间静悄悄的，除了那个落在地上的箱子，就像什么都没有发生过一样。

“Oops，不好意思，”Root的声音从头顶传来，但语气里没有一丁点儿的不好意思，“手滑了。”

Shaw对着上面怒目而视，即便Root很大可能都看不到她，“你到底在干什么？”

“Well……”货架最上层又是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，“我想Harry可能会喜欢，这上面的茶叶更新。”

“天，还真是考虑周全，希望你还有脑子考虑考虑这里的守卫。”

Root没有理会她的冷嘲热讽，从货架上方探出一个头来对她莞尔一笑，在昏暗的灯光下很像三流恐怖片的女主，“噢亲爱的，你真是太幽默了。”

“而且，Finch不是喜欢……”Shaw回想着Finch每次想找她谈话时说的是什么，“……煎绿茶？”

“他会很感动你能记得他的喜好。但说真的，你都没有一点点的好奇吗？毕竟Wing Jr.的花茶现今可是有价无市……噢，接着。”话音未落时便有一包塑封的茶叶从上面落了下来，砸在毫无防备的Shaw的脑门上，然后弹在了Bear的头上，最后才落地。

Bear低头嗅了嗅，兴趣缺缺，抬头冲Shaw直摇尾巴。

而Root似乎没有感受到Shaw即将爆棚的怒气，爬下来后便径直去翻先前掉下来的纸箱，从里掏出两个标着小羽花茶的礼品盒，“所以呢，Sameen，你觉得是紫色系好看还是青色系好看？”

Shaw看着Root一手一个的礼品盒，觉得它们刚好可以分别砸在Root的两只眼睛上，一青一紫。但Finch的轻咳打断了她美好又即将付诸实施的梦想，“女士们，我很感激你们的心意，但……呃，Bear找到Mrs. Wing涉毒的证据了吗？”

当事人（狗）Bear躲开了Root好不容易空出伸来摸他头的手，欢快地舔着Shaw紧握的拳头，似是坚信她松拳后便会落下什么不是茶叶的东西。

“好吧，我可以肯定Bear不太喜欢我，”Root将青色的包装盒丢了回去，“你得告诉我他喜欢什么。”

Root的吃瘪让Shaw心情大好，她哼了一声，“想得美。”

*

“Wing没有涉毒，就算有，也不在那个仓库里面。”Shaw用零食引得Bear不停地跳，前爪在她的牛仔裤上留下好几个印子。

Finch犹豫地看了看她，又看了看不远处电脑前的Root，明显对她们调查的结果有所怀疑。他看起来很想说上两句，但最后只抿着嘴，扭头坚决地盯着桌上那包花茶，似是打定主意不再提。

“既然如此，那我想我们得从另一个角度考虑Mrs. Wing为什么会受到毒枭的关注，”他起身开始收拾桌上散落的文件，“Mr. Reese和Fusco警探正在调查前期对她的几起诉讼，希望会有所收获。”

“你要出去？”Shaw狐疑地看了过去，Finch桌上依然七零八落地散着几张纸，他还在用力往已被电脑占得鼓囊囊的手提包里面塞纸质文件。

“Whistler教授的课表很不幸地不太空闲。”Finch一瘸一拐地往门口走，“不过我相信你们能保全Mrs. Wing的人身安全。”

他最后那句话指责的意味太重，怎么听都不太舒服，Shaw皱眉看着Bear把Finch送到了门口又兴奋地跑回来，目标直指她手里的零食。她心不在焉地把骨头状的小零食喂进了Bear嘴里，“所以Finch今天抽什么风？”

Root耸耸肩，“可能是你喂Bear吃太多了。”

Shaw毫不犹豫地反驳，“我才没有。”

“噢sweetie，你说什么都是对的。”Root从屏幕后对她敷衍地一笑，“我在交叉比对Mrs. Wing的案子和昨天那群毒贩，就她收到的传票数量来说……可能需要一会儿。”

“都是什么样的案子？”

“老一套，”Root离开电脑走了过来，“垄断、行贿、不正当竞争……几家被她弄垮的小作坊还联合成立了什么协会。”她蹲下来向Bear伸手，掌心里赫然是一块小零食，“Bear，来。”

Bear抬头望了望Shaw，一会儿后才回头看向Root手里的小饼干。他慢慢走过去，低头嗅了嗅，一张嘴便把零食送进嘴里，但下一秒便立刻向后退了好几步。

Shaw觉得她得从化妆柜台微薄的薪水里挤点钱出来给Bear添个玩具。

“他明明原来对我还挺热情，”Root放下僵在半空的手，抬头来看她，“他最近喜欢上什么新东西了吗？”

Shaw满足地哼了一声，拒绝回答。

“Sameen……”Root撅起了嘴，委屈的样子同她每次跑到化妆柜台时如出一辙，“你得学会分享。”

“永远都不可能，”她炫耀般地揉着Bear的肚子，神情近乎挑衅。

Root站了起来，“就没人说过你很幼稚吗？”她一脸好笑的样子，“你知道，我也可以帮忙带Bear出去转转。”

“得了吧，”Shaw翻了个白眼，“你绝大部分时间根本都不在这——”

她自觉失言，赶紧闭上了嘴。但Root似乎并没有注意到，她已经回到了电脑屏幕后，抬头时已带上了她标准的神秘兮兮的笑，“猜猜谁在用自己的花茶公司给他帮派里的亲戚洗钱？”

*

Shaw得承认，她相当享受和Root出任务。Reese会剥夺她大部分的乐趣，Fusco太……呃，Fusco了，而Root……

她起身开了两枪，一个正在换弹夹的倒霉蛋应声倒在了地上，抱着膝盖哀嚎。Root跟着便补上了她换弹的空隙，在埋下头前收获了两声惨叫。

“Shaw。”Root叫了她一声。

她会意，立刻将自己的备用枪递了过去，起身放倒一个蠢得想冒险接近她们的人，回头时看见Root正看着她，笑得十分开心。

“干嘛？”

“你看，”Root晃了晃她的备用枪，“分享也没那么糟不是吗？”

“真的？”Shaw瞪了她一眼，对面剩下的那人估计急了，直接站起来拿了把机枪疯狂地扫，“你一定要挑这个时候说事儿？”

“这正是最完美的例子不是吗？”Root的声音几乎完全被枪声盖住了。

Shaw没理她，细细听着对面枪声之外的声音，在听到狗叫声后立刻起身将机枪从被咬得狼狈的男人手里打落，接着两枪废掉了他的膝盖。Bear站在一旁，邀功地冲她热情地摇着尾巴。

她得好好奖励他，不止是现在，等回地铁站之后还要好好奖励他。她牵过Bear，“好了，我想号码的问题已经解决了？”

“现在是这样，”Root耸耸肩，“不过就Mrs. Wing排挤对手的手段来讲，我毫不怀疑我们还会再收到她的号码。”

“她应该给自己雇一点私人保镖。”

“或者……”Root的眼睛亮了亮。Shaw知道这女人必然有了点其他的点子，但既然Root故作神秘没有解释，她当然也不会自讨没趣地去问。

她摆摆手示意Root跟上，去工厂那头和Reese会合。但就在她刚迈出步子时，Bear冲着身后便是一阵狂吠。她的身体比大脑更快速地行动了，转身、瞄准、开枪。那人倒在了地上动弹不得，而就失血速度来看她可能碰到了他的主动脉，但那大约是Fusco操心的事了。

Root低头看着Bear，脸上的笑讨好得像是在抚慰一个婴儿，“你今天救了我们两次，是吧好伙计？”

Shaw看了看Root，又看了看Bear，没有说话。

*

_小羽花茶_ _CEO_ _在今日将其秘方公之于众，并制定相关标准，希望能以此扩大行业规模，增强花茶竞争力。其公司发言人表示公司已经在研发其他相关产品，请广大消费者……_

Shaw盯着屏幕上那个怎么看都不太高兴的Mrs. Wing，她正阴着一张脸接过行业杰出贡献的奖杯。

Shaw偏头问旁边的女人：“你做了什么？”

Root一手夹起一块宫保鸡丁松紧嘴里，另一只手忙不迭地逗着Bear，末了去揉他的肚子。“我只是以她的名义将配方发给晚报了而已，现在有足够花茶供应，我想Harry不会介意的，”她放下宫保鸡丁将Bear的头抱在怀里，“不过我得说，她的公关团队反应相当迅速。”

_剧业内人士估计，此举将在半年内促进花茶业飞速发展，保守预估营收可相较去年增加_ _20%_ _。与此同时，小羽花茶_ _CEO_ _表示他们计划在今年上市，发行价……_

“她总得学会分享，”Root转过头看着她，还是笑眯眯的，“你看，所有人都是赢家。”

Shaw用刀挡住Root那双伸向她牛排的筷子，怒目而视，“想都别想。”


End file.
